Box of Secrets
by snheetah
Summary: Tony plus Michelle plus a white box and a black box equals...


**I don't own 24 or the song "Box of Secrets" by Zarif**

* * *

><p>Michelle Dessler stared at her reflection one last time on the mirror. She smoothly ran her tender hand over to the surface of her face and studied the make-up that she had applied. It was a gentle foundation that gave it the right touch. She took a lipstick and twisted it when the light red wax came up. She gently applied it on her lips and put it back on the make-up table. She threw her curly hair behind her shoulders. She wasn't so picky on what she wore but this was a specific day that she would remember forever.<p>

A fellow employer that worked at CTU, whom she had kissed for the first time months ago, and was totally attracted to had asked her out again. This Prince Charming was none other than Tony Alemdia and she was happy to go out with him again.

She got up from the chair, took her black purse in one hand and walked out of her apartment. Her high-heeled shoes clicked within the floors of the apartment stairs. The heels of her blue shoes added a nice jazzy beat.

_A little bird once said to me_

_You've got to live a little before you're happy _

_And if you take a lot_

_You'll be left with none_

_I had to learn a bit and live a bit and let it all sink a bit_

Michelle felt like she had lived her whole life quite happy. Her family was fine and so was she. Now, it was time to make her life much more better.

She suddenly blocked her eyes as two luminous headlights swerved into her driveway. She looked at the car as the lights dimmed. The owner of the car sat inside. One hand rested on the steering wheel and the other was patting the leather seat next to him.

Michelle smiled as she shook her head. Tony didn't need to act cool. He was cool just the way he was. Cool like a cold drink of water, brave as a lion, and much more handsome than any celebrity. She moved her feet across the pavement and put her hand on the car's door. She pulled it open and swept inside the car. "Good evening," she smiled at him.

"Good evening milady," he said which made Michelle laugh. She loved a guy with a sense of humor. "How has this lovely night been treating you?"

"Just lovely," Michelle said as she looked at the full moon. It was plump and fat like a big ball of mozzarella cheese.

The car's tires smoothly moved through the road. Michelle did not want to be a pushover but at this rate, they were not going to make it at the restaurant. "Don't you think we would be a little too late when we get over at the restaurant?"

"Oh we're not going to the restaurant," Tony said as Michelle looked at him with surprise, "no way!"

"Then where?" Michelle gently asked. She thought that this was a formal date. That's why she wore the blue dress and high heels. Tony was dressed formal too for he was wearing black pants, a white shirt, black shoes, and a black tie. What was he up to? This man was full of surprises. What other tricks did he have up his sleeve.

_A little voice there in my head_

_Saying how many hours has your day got left_

_With the pressures of your day run out of time_

_Hard to have a plan and keep to it_

_And pick a path and stick to it_

The car ride halted as Michelle broke away from her inner thoughts. They were, of course, not at a restaurant but at a park. Michelle was surprised at their location. A park at this time of night?

"Let's go," Tony said as he got out of the car.

_Can't you, can't you, can't you show me_

_I'll be, I'll be, I'll be waiting to see_

_Wanna learn, wanna learn, wanna learn, of the secrets of the universe_

_Can't you, can't you, can't you, can't you, make it clear to me_

When she got out of the car, she saw Tony standing there with a picnic basket in one hand and a picnic blanket draped over his arm. They were having a picnic? Oh how fabulously romantic of him.

Tony reached over and gently grabbed her hand in his. Their fingers entwined together as he led her over to a hill. She had a hard time going up there, for she was wearing high heels but Tony had his arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Now you relax while I get everything ready," Tony said as he set the blanket on the grass and covered a patch of grass with the blanket. He secretly put a big white box away from Michelle's sight. He peeked inside to make sure that everything was alright. Thank God, it was. He picked up the basket and put it on the cloth and took out two glasses. One for him and one for Michelle. Then he took out a champagne bottle and popped it open.

_Open up the box of secrets _

_Take one out for me_

_I'll show the number on my ticket_

_And take one home with me_

_Show me, show me what you go_

_I'll take it, take it soak it up_

_Open up the box of secrets _

_Take one out for me_

Tony poured the fizzy drink first in her glass and then his. "Cheers," he said as they clinked their glasses together. They sat down on the picnic cloth and looked into the distance.

"It's so beautiful up here," Michelle commented as she looked at the bright lights of L.A. They were as sparkly as the stars in the sky.

"What better way to spend the special night than with a very special girl," Tony said. He had always said that during their last couple of dates.

Michelle smiled and then she looked at him. "Same here of course, with a very special boy."

"I'm really sorry that I don't have any decent restaurant food but I made sandwiches," Tony said as he reached in the basket and pulled out two sandwiches that he had made.

"Oh that's fine. I love homemade food," Michelle said as she took her sandwich in her hand. As her teeth sank into the sandwich, the juices of the meat and vegetables flowed into her mouth. It was a wonderful, tasty, gourmet sandwich. "It's really delicious," she said.

"I made it myself," Tony said, "steak and cheese, arugula, and tomatoes on toasted Italian bread slathered with truffle butter."

"Well you're a good cook," Michelle smiled.

_A little bird once talked to me_

_Oh but then it flew away too quickly_

_Don't have enough time the things I need_

_He said I got to make my own mistakes _

_Find the lesson I can take_

"Well," Tony said after the two of them had finished their sandwiches. "Dessert," he crumpled up the sandwich wrappers and reached into the basket once more. He pulled out an apple tart that he made for just the two of them.

"Ooh it looks delicious," Michelle said as she took the dessert in her hands.

_Why'd all the answers hide away_

_When we need a little guidance through the day_

_If I can stay a float with my arm bands off_

_Then I can just keep going laughing the bad days off_

After they had finished their dessert, Tony took the paper plates and plastic forks and walked over to a trash can. Michelle looked after him but on the ground was a white box. Curious, she reached over to grab it bu stopped midway. She pulled her hand and put it back down on the cloth. She shouldn't touch it but she was engulfed by curiosity. There was a small secret in that big box. It was big enough for anything to be in there.

_Can't you, can't you, can't you show me_

_I'll be, I'll be, I'll be waiting to see_

_Wanna learn, wanna learn, wanna learn, of the secrets of the universe_

_Can't you, can't you, can't you, can't you, make it clear to me_

Tony walked back and sat down. The picnic basked separated the two of them.

Michelle felt the warm air blowing her hair. She liked that feeling of the cool breeze. "So," she said, "I saw a white box there. Who's it for?" she asked. She stopped herself before she said anything else. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Tony told her, "its for my mother."

"Oh that is sweet," Michelle said, "what is it?"

"It's a secret," Tony said as he playfully put a finger over his lips, making Michelle laugh.

_Open up the box of secrets _

_Take one out for me_

_I'll show the number on my ticket_

_And take one home with me_

_Show me, show me what you go_

_I'll take it, take it soak it up_

_Open up the box of secrets _

_Take one out for me_

"Oh," Michelle said. _A mysterious man_ she thought. Oh well, she hoped for the box to be for her but guess not. "Hard day at work yesterday?" she finally asked.

"Not really," Tony said, "I wanted to take the day off to catch up on some sleep but I needed to go."

"Mmm," Michelle agreed, "working at CTU can be hard but I have gotten used to it. I like helping others."

"Me too," Tony said.

The white box rattled as Tony and Michelle looked at it. Tony had not forgotten about it. When it shook, that indicated that it was time. "Close your eyes," Tony told her.

"Oh okay," Michelle said as she put her hands over them.

"And no peeking," he added, which made Michelle laugh. Tony took the box in his hand and put it on her lap. "You can look now," Michelle pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked at the white box that rested on her lap.

_Open up the box of secrets _

_Take one out for me_

_I'll show the number on my ticket_

_And take one home with me_

_Show me, show me what you go_

_I'll take it, take it soak it up_

_Open up the box of secrets _

_Take one out for me_

"Oh Tony," she said as she pulled on the red ribbon. Once the ribbon delicately fell on the ground, the top of the box popped open. A wet nose touched hers as Michelle squealed. In the box, there was a golden retriever puppy. She picked the furry creature out of the box and held it in her arms. "He is so cute!"

"I knew you'd like him," Tony smiled, "you told me on our last date that you loved dogs so I got you one."

"Oh thank you," Michelle said as she threw a hand over his neck and hugged him.

Tony had hoped for a kiss but this was fine too. Maybe the other box would make her kiss him. "I have another surprise," he said as he reached into his pocket.

"What is it?" Michelle asked as she petted the puppy's head feeling its soft fur against her hand.

"It won't be a surprise if I told you," Tony told her as he held a black box in front of him for her to look at.

Michelle gasped, knowing what was coming next.

Tony put his hand on the small black box and opened it.

_Open up the box of secrets _

_Take one out for me_

_I'll show the number on my ticket_

_And take one home with me_

_Show me, show me what you go_

_I'll take it, take it soak it up_

_Open up the box of secrets _

In that box was a white ring. Michelle couldn't stop staring at the white jewelry.

"Will you marry me?" Tony asked her.

Michelle smiled at him. "Yes," she finally said, filled with happiness at her sudden engagement. Tony slipped the ring on her finger and Michelle looked at it. It shined.

The shine caused the puppy to lick her hand and Michelle smiled at him. She turned her attention to Tony, gently grabbed him by the neck and kissed him while the puppy licked his cheek. They were finally going to be together.

_Take one out for me_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
